Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to all terrain vehicles and more particularly to an improved all terrain vehicle lifting system that enables an animal carcass to be lifted from the ground to the vehicle for transport.
2. General Background of the Invention
Many hunters use all terrain vehicles to travel to and from their favorite destinations. Many hunters also use their all terrain vehicles to transport a game animal carcass from the woods to their cabin, automobile, or to a check station. For elderly hunters, hunters with medical problems, or in cases where the animal is very heavy, transporting the animal carcass presents a problem because the carcass must be elevated about 2xc2xd-3 feet to reach the all terrain vehicle cargo rack. This problem is especially acute if the animal carcass is a great distance away from other persons that might give assistance.
The present invention provides an improved lift apparatus on an all terrain vehicle (ATV) wherein the ATV includes a powered vehicle frame having a driver""s seat, a plurality of wheels, and a steering mechanism. The ATV vehicle frame normally provides a rear cargo racks mounted to the frame at a position spaced away from the driver""s seat. Some ATV""s also provide front cargo or special purpose racks. The lift apparatus of the present invention is normally mounted on the rear cargo rack since the rear rack is larger and positioned over the drive wheels of the ATV. Mounting on a front rack is feasible, however would require accommodation for the vehicle drive, center of gravity/weight distribution and rack configuration.
The present invention is directed to a lift which is conveniently mounted on the ATV rear cargo rack. The invention includes a mandrel removably attached to the frame at one of the selected cargo racks either directly or by means of universal mounting members, the mandrel being rotatable. The mandrel is preferably horizontally positioned.
A load transfer system is provided for rotating the mandrel relative to the vehicle frame cargo rack. The load transfer system is preferably in the form of a load transfer rod having a first end portion affixed to the mandrel and another end portion that is a free end to which a cable can be attached. A lifting frame is provided supporting and for elevating an animal carcass to be loaded. The lifting frame is preferably in the form of a pair of lifting rods that extend from the mandrel at respective spaced apart positions, such as at the left and right end portions of the mandrel.
A tensile load transfer member (e.g., cable or chain) is provided for forming a connection between the load transfer rod and an immovable object such as a tree. By anchoring the load transfer rod to the tree with a tensile member (e.g., cable or chain), the mandrel can be rotated simply by moving the vehicle frame forward and away from the tree. The cable pulls on the load transfer rod and rotates the mandrel which simultaneously rotates the pair of lifting rods and the supported animal carcass.
In the preferred embodiment, the mandrel is hollow and of sufficient diameter that the disassembled parts of the lift may be stored within the mandrel when not in use.